Chaos Cafe
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: After High school and most of their friends splitting separate ways, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata open a small cafe in a busy area. It's pretty calm until Sasuke Uchiha comes back from studying abroad in Paris along with a certain someone...


**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Welcome to Le Rota Café, a modern building in the middle of a busy shopping center it offers some comfort away from the crowds. Especially during the holidays.<p>

"How are the cupcakes coming?" Sakura asked as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Not well" Tenten replied wiping batter from her face on her apron.

"Need some help?" she offered.

"Nope, I'm good. I think there's a line at the counter. You should be getting back to work" she replied.

"Hope the cupcakes work out for ya" she said walking back out to work the counter.

The café was practically empty. What a boring day. Usually when it was cold it attracted customers. But not today. Finally the bell that hung on the door rang and a cold winter whipping winter wind entered the small building. He removed his hat and ran a gloved her through his messy black hair.

"I'll take a chive latte with extra foam please" he said flashing Sakura a crystal smile.

"Coming right up" she replied wiping her hands on her apron.

Hinata walked from the kitchen door and removed her violet embroidered apron, sitting it on a table. He walked over to her and sat on the other side of the table smiling.

"Sasuke" she said shocked "I thought you were in Paris studying abroad"

"I'm back for the holidays. Then in January I'm flying back" he replied.

"Latte is ready sir" Sakura called carrying the cup over to the register.

"Thanks" he replied hanging her a twenty "keep the change"

He blew Hinata kiss and walked back out into the winter weather.

"Stupid Uchiha flirt" she muttered "I swear if I see his face his face in her again I'll 'accidentally' spill coffee on his lap. HOT coffee"

Tenten emerged from the kitchen covered in patter and cupcake bits. Her hair falling out of the buns she had. She giggled a little and brushed a piece of cupcake from her blouse.

"Are cupcakes supposed to explode?" she asked.

"No…." Sakura replied.

"Oh, whoops, guess I goofed" she admitted.

"Ha" Hinata muttered bursting into a small fit of laughter.

"It's not that funny. On the count that the kitchen is a mess" she said frowning.

"Like your hair?" Sakura replied laughing.

"Not funny!" Tenten replied slinging icing at her.

"Cupcake fight~!" Hinata announced throwing half a cupcake at Sakura.

"I declare war on yall!" Tenten shouted running to the kitchen and gathering a bunch of ruined pastries then using the counter as a barrier.

The fight raged on for about another ten minutes until Tenten pelted a customer with cupcake pieces by accident. Lucky it was a friend of hers or she would have been in HUGE trouble.

"I'm sooo sorry" she said handing him another napkin.

"Its fine" Gaara replied wiping a crumb of cup cake from his shirt.

Gaara tended to drop by often and chat with them. Unlike most of their other guy friends, he didn't mind listening to their problems or the latest juicy gossip.

"So anything happen today?" he asked.

"Yepp, Sasuke Uchiha stopped by earlier" Tenten replied wiping off a table in the far corner.

"You mean that black haired emo kid from middle school? Didn't he move to England?" he commented.

"Paris" Sakura corrected.

"Oh course your one to correct me, you used to LOVE him. And I mean really LOVE him" Gaara replied laughing as he leaned back in his chair.

"I did not!" Sakura protested.

"Yeah huh" Tenten responded.

"Nu uh" she complained.

"Sakura, you had picture of him that you stole from his HOUSE. Now that's stalkery, but you SUPER liked him and don't even try to lye" Tenten argued.

"That is kinda creepy…Sneaking into his house and stealing pictures of him" Hinata added.

"Fine!" Sakura admitted storming off to clean the kitchen.

"Well isn't she a force to be reckoned with" Gaara remarked.

"True" Tenten replied.

The bells on the door began to jingle again and a tall blonde hotty wearing an orange shirt and a black scarf walked in.

"Hey guys" he said taking a seat.

"Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed "Where have you been? We haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Paris" he answered.

"Sasuke went there too" she replied.

"I know" he commented.

"So wait a sec, you two went together?" she asked.

"Well….K-Kinda" he stuttered, blushing heavily.

"OMG don't you dare tell me what I'm thinking" she retorted.

Tenten's eyes grew wide at the thought of it, maybe they went as friends.

"Me and Sasuke are a couple!" Naruto snapped.

A white coffee mug fell from Sakura's hand as she walked out of the kitchen and shattered on the linoleum floor. Then with a thud Hinata fainted. Oh what a day…..

"You're kidding right?" Tenten asked laughing a little "Please Pleas Please tell me your kidding"

"W-Well I'm not" he replied blushing a bright scarlet shade.

Sakura's eye began to twitch a bit. She hoped it was dream. Sasuke, HER Sasuke was in love with THAT? How could this be? Was he better than her? Oh this time he had taken it too far! Way too far. She had finally snapped.

"GET OUT" she shouted "GET THE HECK OUT OF MY CAFÉ!"

A look of shock grew in Naruto's eyes and knew not to test her; he hurriedly walked out of the café.

'Break my heart once, shame on you. Break it twice, shame on me. Shame on you any way for being with that, I'm much better' Sakura thought as she sat glaring out the café store front for a back table.

"Sakura, hello? Any body home?" Tenten asked trying to gain her attention by shaking a hand in her face "Its closing time"

"Oh, okay, au revoir*" Sakura said removing her apron, hanging it up and then exiting the café.

"Did she just speak French?" Tenten whispered to Gaara.

"I think so" he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo finally done!<strong>

**It took a while but here it is! My newest creation Chaos Café!**

**Review, flames aloud :3 **

**Do you see the cute little 'review this chapter' button?**

**CLICK IT. **

**It wants you to. **

**And you know that you want to. **

*** It means bye in French if you didn't know :3  
><strong>


End file.
